Liquid Courage
by CuteCat213
Summary: "Flynn, you light-weight." Well, it wasn't the first time he'd dragged the blonde home after drinking too much; WAS the first time Flynn propositioned him on the way there and tried to kiss him though. Lord only knew what the morning would bring... Three-shot. Fluff, angst, humor.
1. Chapter 1

It was quiet walking through the dark streets of the Lower Quarter, except for the pitiful moaning coming from the limp form slung half-way across his shoulders that made him laugh, "Man, Flynn, you are _such_ a light-weight."

Another pathetic moan escaped the blonde and Yuri stopped at one of the intersections, trying to decide if it was worth the shortcut to try and drag Flynn down two flights of stairs, or more expedient to take the long way with the gentle incline. "Yuri..."

Half-way decided on risking the steps, he looked down at his companion, "Hmm?" surprised to find himself being stared at rather intensely, "You okay there, Princess?"

Flynn didn't even register the teasing comment, staring at Yuri with that abnormal focus of his- if slightly wavery, and said, with the utmost importance in his voice, "You, are very... very pretty."

Yuri snickered as he shook his head, "And _you_ are very, very _drunk_. Seriously, Flynn, you had like three ales and a shot; I drank four soldiers under the table." cooking and drinking, two of the only things he was better than Flynn at, and the blonde still smarted over them. He smiled and shook his head again, "Come on, Sunshine, let's get you to bed."

"Yours?" _That_ froze him and made him look at the blonde more seriously, "Please?" Flynn lunged (staggered) forward in an attempt at a kiss; missing by a mile and landing somewhere on Yuri's cheek.

"Flynn..." the tone was partly confused and partly warning, but the blonde was already back to being half-passed out and Yuri only sighed as he moved on, careful not to drop his life-long friend down two flights of stairs. After the fun _that _was -_Note to self: definitely take the long way next time._- getting Flynn up the steps to his apartment was practically easy. Opening the door next to his own apartment -or more accurately fishing out the key for it while juggling Flynn- was another bit of fun he could have done without, thank you very much. Then he more or less poured Flynn into his bed and set about taking off his boots, "You so owe me for this."

"Y-Yuri..."

"If you were really serious about earlier, then come see me tomorrow morning; assuming you even remember, otherwise we'll forget all about it, okay?" He figured the unintelligible response he received was the best he was going to get, and with one last look over his shoulder at the passed out blonde, he headed for his own apartment, flopping on the bed and staring up at the ceiling for too long before rolling over in frustration, "Damn you, Flynn." Sleep was slow in coming, and not overly restful when it came.


	2. Chapter 2

The pounding in his head was threatening to split his skull when he woke up to the painful sliver of early sunlight the next morning, which was odd because Yuri tended to not get hung-over much. _Wait, that isn't my head..._ He groaned and rolled out of bed as whoever it was continued to try and pound his door into kindling, "I'm up, I'm up! Coming." Just because he didn't suffer some of the more debilitating effects of a hang-over didn't mean he was happy to be woken at the ass-crack of dawn after a late night of drinking. If this was one of those pathetic knights, come to arrest him for holding his liquor better than them, he was going to _give_ them something to arrest him for. He pulled open the door with more force than necessary, "Wha- Flynn?"

"Yuri." He told his pounding heart to calm the fuck down, because just because Flynn was here didn't mean he remembered anything: Flynn was _always_ at his place first thing in the morning. He was probably going to ask what happened last night after he blacked out.

"Any particular reason you felt the need to try and turn my door to fire wood at 'way too early' in the morning?"

"About last night..." Flynn sheepish; well, that could be equally from embarrassment at being black-out drunk... again.

Yuri leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms, "What about last night?"

Flynn was silent long enough that Yuri honestly thought he wasn't going to say anything at all, and the shifty, looking away from him thing was new, too. Then the blonde seemed to have made up his mind and gave Yuri the full brunt of that intense stare of his, "May I come in?"

Like Yuri had ever denied Flynn entrance to his home ever. This was already starting off bad. He straightened up and stepped back, "Help yourself."

He closed the door behind the blonde and waited for him to get to the point of this little visit, "I don't know what I was thinking last night. The alcohol must have impaired my senses."

That didn't sound good... "Oh? About what?"

Flynn reached out and moved a lock of Yuri's hair, holding it up to the dawn light, "You're not just pretty, but beautiful."

Yuri was certain he looked gobsmacked before glancing away, "You realize you're using feminine words for me, right?"

"Would you prefer handsome?"

Yuri snorted, "Idiot, I prefer _you_."

Flynn smiled, "Does your offer still stand?"

_Okay, so maybe he __**is **__for the exact reason I was hoping..._ He smirked, "Dunno... Think your aim is better this morning?"

And suddenly there was no space between them as Flynn pushed him up against the closed door, "Let's find out."

Yuri snaked his arm up around the blonde's neck to pull him closer, "Let's."


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't bothering him. Really, it wasn't. Much.

Okay, it bothered him. Only because Yuri knew pretty much everything that drove Flynn, and he couldn't figure this out. He was drawn out of his thoughts when a finger started rubbing his forehead, "Keep scowling like that and your face will get stuck that way. What's got you thinking so hard, anyway?"

Yuri sighed and plopped his chin back on Flynn's bare chest, "Why did you decide to go drinking last night, anyway? Normally you'll come if I drag you along, but you aren't the type to willingly 'forego all grace and self-respect by indulging in vulgar practices that can only end in loss of self-control'." He grinned up at the blonde as he winced at hearing his own words echoed back to him. Yuri was pretty sure he'd only developed that particular philosophy after the first time he'd drunk him under the table, anyway.

"Would you believe me if I said I needed some liquid courage?"

"The great Flynn Scifo, hero of the Lower Quarter, needing courage from an outside source?" Yuri smiled as Flynn blushed, "Oh, _now_ you've got me interested. And what, pray-tell, were you so frightened about that you had to get wasted to do it?"

Flynn just looked at him, making a show of perusing their entangled, sheet-covered forms, then looked back into surprised charcoal eyes, "I admit I went a little overboard, and my coordination suffered from it, but it _did_ work..."

Yuri blinked, "Are you telling me you got sloshed just so you could work up the nerve to kiss me?"

"Depends. How much are you going to laugh at me if I say yes?"

Yuri's smile stretched into an enormous grin, "Laugh? I'm taking that as a compliment. So... think you'll need anymore 'help' in the future, or am I not quite so scary anymore?"

Flynn flipped them over even as Yuri gave in to good-natured laughter, grinning himself, "Oh, terrifying. See how you make me shiver?"

Yuri arched up against him, "Mmm. You know what they say about fears; best way to get rid of them is to face them head on."

"So I've heard." he lowered his head to kiss Yuri's collarbone, "Again." and another kiss, "And again." and another, "And again."

Yuri gasped at each touch, "A-as many times as it takes, right?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
